


Do Me a Favor

by cchasing_the_sunn



Series: Supergirl Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, They're a Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 04:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10678098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cchasing_the_sunn/pseuds/cchasing_the_sunn
Summary: "Do me a favor?" She wrapped her arms around Maggie's midsection."Hmm?""Don't take anymore bullets for me; regular or otherwise."Prompt: Maggie takes a kryptonie bullet for Kara





	Do Me a Favor

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing, all mistake are mine, hope you enjoy :)

Maggie saw the CADMUS agent switch magazines, the green glow disappearing into the Glock, and whipped her head around for Kara. She spotted Kara fighting Hank Henshaw across the way. A quick glance to the side saw Alex handling her own gaggle of CADMUS goons.

It was as if everything slowed, the sounds of gunfire, shouting, and trading blows drowned out into a muffled and garbled noise as Maggie’s feet carried her the distance between her and Kara.

Maggie jumped in front of Kara just as she saw the muzzle flash of the gun holding the kryptonite bullets. She grunted as the green rock slammed into her chest.

“Maggie!” Kara threw Henshaw far, far away from her and rushed to Maggie, wrapping her arms around Maggie’s small frame.

Alex looked over at her sister’s shout, distracting her long enough for a CADMUS agent to get in a lucky hit. She saw Maggie go down before the hit dazed her for just a moment and once she righted herself she growled and quickly dispatched the three goons around her.

No sooner than the last body hit the ground did Alex take off running, ducking fists, kicks and bullets.

“Maggie!”

J’onn and Guardian provided cover for Alex as she made her way through the wide open warehouse that served as their battle field.

Kara cradled Maggie carefully as she lowered her to the ground. “Please be okay!” Kara muttered.

Maggie coughed as she tried to get air into her lungs; but Kara was staring at her like she was dying. Maggie grabbed Kara’s hand just as Kara ripped open her windbreaker.

“I’m fine.” Maggie croaked out.

Hearing Maggie’s voice, seeing the green shards in Maggie’s Kevlar, and feeling Maggie’s warm-not cold-hand on hers, brought a wave of relief crashing down over Kara. Kara listened to Maggie’s heart calm and she allowed herself to smile.

Alex dropped down next to Maggie and scanned her girlfriend’s small body. A small nervous, yet relieved laugh escapes her as she dusted the kryptonite away. She cupped Maggie’s face. “Are you okay?”

Maggie nodded with a smile. “Yeah.” She ignored the throbbing in her chest. “Help me up.”

Alex was hesitant but did as Maggie asked.

Once Maggie was on her feet Kara’s cape was flung out to cover Alex and Maggie; a few bullets fell to the floor and Maggie’s gun was held out to her.

Maggie looked up at Kara and took her gun. “Thanks.”

“Still a battle field.” Kara reminded. She frowned; concerned. “Do you need me to get you out?”

Maggie shook her head. ‘Fuck, that hurt!’

“Are you sure?”

Kara must have seen her grimace.

“Yeah.” Maggie cocked her gun and Kara nodded.

A crash got Kara’s attention; Hank Henshaw returned.

Alex fired her gun twice before turning her attention back to Maggie. “Are you sure you’re okay?” Alex asked, her eyes wide, expression worried.

Maggie raised her gun and fired. “Getting soft on me, Danvers?” Maggie smirked.

Alex grinned as she followed her little spitfire of a girlfriend back into the fray.

/\/\/\/\/\

Maggie groaned as she lowered herself to Alex’s couch that night. Alex was stuck in a debriefing and wouldn’t be home for at least another two hours. Maggie frowned at that thought and scowled when she noticed the remote on the coffee table; out of arm’s reach.

“Uugghh!”

Her chest was a nasty mix of purple and yellow and hurt like hell when she even breathed too deeply. All she wanted was to watch trashy reality TV and lay down until Alex got home, and they could cuddle in Alex’s ridiculously comfortable bed.

She heard a whoosh of air accompanied by light tapping on the balcony door.

Kara.

“Come in, Little Danvers.”

The balcony doors opened and Kara stepped in still in her super suit, holding at least six bags of groceries and take out.

Kara set the bag down ad shut the sliding balcony door.

“What’s all this?” Maggie asked. She was on the long end of Alex’s L shaped couch, her arm supported her on the arm rest as she tried to see what all Kara brought.

“When Alex gets hit in the vest she is whiny for a few days-I’m not saying you are or Alex doesn’t have the right-but I usually bring by her favorite! Look!” Kara pulled out a gallon of Maggie’s favorite vegan ice cream with a proud smile. “I even got your fake ice cream.”

Maggie couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled out of her, ignoring the slight twinge in her chest; Kara was scowling at the container of vegan ice cream as if it personally offended her.

“It’s just soy, Kara.” Maggie chuckled.

“Fake!” Kara hissed.

Maggie laughed harder only to hiss in pain when her bruised chest wholly protested the action.

Kara rushed over and placed the ice cream tub on Maggie’s chest.

Maggie shuddered at the cold; but damn, it helped. “That’s nice.” She sighed and closed her eyes. Feeling Kara’s concerned eyes and frown-crinkle most likely in place-Maggie motioned blindly toward the kitchen with her hand.

“Get me a spoon, please, K.”

Maggie heard Kara move and kept her hand out until the cool metal of a spoon connected with her palm.

Maggie opened her eyes and pried the lid off her ice cream with a smile. “Thank you, Kara.” She scooped some ice cream into her mouth, eliciting a satisfied noise.

Kara, content knowing Maggie would stay still for a moment, went about putting the groceries away.

Once Kara was finished, she grabbed a tea towel and carried the take out to the couch.

“Here you go.” Kara handed Maggie the towel and settled down onto the other end of the couch, take out in hand.

“Thank you.” Maggie placed the towel on her chest and placed the ice cream tub on the towel.

“I’m the one who should be saying thank you.” Kara said.

Maggie regarded Kara’s distant look with a frown. “For what?”

Kara snapped her head up, eyes wide, and jaw slightly agape. “What do you mean ‘for what?’ You took a kryptonite bullet for me!” Kara exclaimed.

Maggie nodded; pride slipping onto her face. “I’d do it again.”

Kara let out a frustrated noise; opening and closing her fists as she searched for the right words. “You shouldn’t have to.” She settled. “I don’t want you to.”

Maggie frowned. “Kara…”

“No!” Kara cut her off. “You had your vest this time, you can’t guarantee that you will next time!”

Maggie saw the fear in Kara’s eyes clear as day. Maggie moved to sit up, placing the ice cream and towel on the side table, only to flinch as pain shot through her chest. She reclined back and motioned Kara over. “Come here.”

Kara hesitated.

“Please.”

Kara placed her food aside on the coffee table and scooted closer to Maggie who grabbed Kara’s wrist and pulled Kara closer until Maggie could wrap her arm around Kara’s shoulders.

Kara let herself be pulled, causing Maggie to smile. Maggie remembered the days when Kara wouldn’t budge. Even if Maggi had playfully nudged their shoulders together, only to have her shoulder collide into a very solid Kara who barely felt the nudge.

“I’m okay, Little Danvers; I’m not going anywhere anytime sooon.” Maggie told her with conviction.

“You can’t promise that.” Kara whispered.

Maggie smiled softly. “No, I can’t, but I can promise to try, and I will. I have something to come home to.”

“Alex?”

Maggie nodded before she rested her cheek on the top of Kara’s head, her smile widening at the mention of Alex. “Yeah, and you.”

Kara was silent for a moment. “Do me a favor?” She wrapped an arm around Maggie’s midsection.

“Hmm?”

“Don’t take anymore bullets for me, regular or otherwise.” Kara rested her head on Maggie’s shoulder, focusing on the rhythm of Maggie’s heartbeat.

“I can’t do that.”

“I can’t lose anyone else.” Kara murmured. “Not when I can prevent it.”

Maggie’s heart simultaneously swelled and broke in that moment. Kara was talking about her family; Kara thought of _her_ as family.

Kara couldn’t have done anything to save her family; to save Krypton; but here on Earth, she was practically a god among mortal and had the power to save others; to save her family.

Maggie squeezed Kara’s shoulder. “I promise not to jump in front of regular bullets and only jump in front of kryptonite bullets if completely necessary; and if I’m wearing my vest.”

Kara crinkled her brow, ready to argue, but she was tired, and knew that was probably the best she was gonna get out of Maggie.

“Deal.”

Maggie grinned. “Good; now hand me the remote so we can watch trashy reality TV and stuff our faces until Alex gets home.

Hours later, that’s how Alex found them, cuddled together on the couch fast asleep; TV playing quietly.

**Author's Note:**

> I got this lovely prompt on Tumblr: cchasing-the-sunn feel free to hit me up


End file.
